


Cates Of Dau'n

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	Cates Of Dau'n

“妈妈。”  
“妈妈。”

妈妈没有回答我，他正在蓝色丝绒的大床上浅眠，头顶上的水晶吊灯散发出柔和的光芒，偌大的寝室里可以依稀听见他平稳的呼吸。

“妈妈在怀小宝宝呢，他很累的啊，我们到别的地方去玩好不好。”

爸爸把我一把抱了起来，镶钻的银扣铬在我脸上，痒痒的。

绕满爬山虎的窗外是一望无际的湛蓝苍穹，不时有迁徙的鸟群飞过，可以听见啼鸣声和展翅声的回响。

我听城堡里年迈的法师说，在50年前，我们的城堡不是这样子的。那时爸爸还是叱咤风云的魔王，掌管着由无数恶龙和死灵组成的军队，城堡的上空永远笼罩着层层乌云，方圆五百里以内根本找不到生物的痕迹。

50年前的一天，有一个骑士单枪匹马杀进了城池，他就是我的妈妈。

法师说，妈妈是他见过的最厉害的骑士，能够徒手杀死暴戾的恶龙，更是独自一人与永生的死灵们孤军奋战。

可是，法师又说，再厉害的人也承受不了魔王的天雷，妈妈被爸爸捉住关进了阴暗的地牢，没有任何的水和食物。

三天后的一个夜晚，有人看见穿上黑色披风的爸爸独自一人进了地牢。

第二天，妈妈被带出了地牢，带到了城堡内用来商议重大事项的大殿。

在那里，爸爸向妈妈提出了求婚。

妈妈想都不想就拒绝了。大家都说妈妈会来这是为了一个他的国家的公主，如果没有办法杀了魔王，达成国王的条件的话，一直与他相爱的公主就要嫁给他人了。

生气的爸爸把妈妈变成了一头狼,当妈妈再跑回自己的国家去的时候,全国已经挂满了白绸和白麻。公主最终没能等到心爱的人，她不愿意去接受邻国的政治婚姻，而是选择了在蔚蓝的大海里长眠。很多人都说，他们可以听见王国里久久回荡着狼的悲嚎。

妈妈走了没多久，爸爸忽然又改变了主意，这次妈妈抓回来后直接被关进了爸爸的卧室。

 

爸爸不相信神。法师说，8000年前教皇和所有大主教的倒戈使爸爸不再相信神，当他和黑暗订下契约的那一刻起就注定了要受到神的天谴。

爸爸的天谴终于来了。乌云之中已经降下了天火，所有的城池纷纷崩塌向着地底陷落，黑暗的力量急速衰颓，而爸爸和妈妈，在即将毁灭的宫殿中，决斗。

很久之后都陆地上流传着这样的谚语：骑士的圣剑没入了魔王的胸膛。

 

谁都没有想到，就在爸爸奄奄一息地等待与城堡一起沉入地底的时候，妈妈又跑了回来。 

即使像有些不可避免的错误，法师说，神总会在恰当的时机给予弥补。 

 

我望向寝室里那巨大的落地窗，妈妈已经起来了，黎明的光辉映在他和爸爸两个人身上，犹如天神降临。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

银时静静地躺在地上等待着彻底的毁灭，不论是城堡的，还是他的。

神啊，你总是，把我身边的一切都夺走。

夺走我半神的荣耀，夺走我建立的功勋，夺走我眼中的光芒。

那么，我要这永恒的生命又有何意义呢？

无人陪伴的人生，太痛苦了。

无论怎样都好，这一次，应该能得偿所愿进入无尽的安眠了吧？……银时缓缓阖上双眼，感觉周围的一切都在离他远去。

急促的脚步声循着走廊荡了过来。

银时费力地睁开眼，人影已经模糊了，模糊而熟悉。

“你总是……！”

“……”

“你总是……！肆意玩弄别人，带给别人痛苦……”男子的声音因激动而颤抖。

呐，对不起啊，十四。

“可是，为什么……！为什么要这么轻易就死……！”

银时感到有湿润的水珠滴到了自己的脸上。

那是一滴泪。

银时感到眼前再次变的清晰，他可以感受到，与暗的力量截然不同的，半神最早的力量，早在8000年前离开他的，光的力量，此刻又在他身体里重新聚拢起来。

仿佛本能一般，银时伸出食指轻轻拭去了土方眼角的泪滴。

“请你与我，分担永生的痛苦，共享永生的欢乐。”

让我们永远在一起。

“……”

眼前是一望无际的湛蓝苍穹，倏忽有迁徙的鸟群飞过，传来阵阵啼鸣声和展翅声的回响。

“再没有了，这是最后的魔法。”

—ending and beginning—


End file.
